


下藥

by M_N71526483



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N71526483/pseuds/M_N71526483
Summary: 本來是想寫清新一點的肉的⋯(瀏覽整篇文章)⋯⋯嗯，我好像從標題就失敗了_(:3」∠)_





	下藥

在半夜接到Newt的電話，Minho幾乎是從頭闖紅燈到尾的到了Newt家。Newt在電話裡喘著粗氣，似乎連叫出Minho的名字都有困難。這令他心急到了極點。

他忍住了把大門一腳踹開的衝動，從門框拿了備用鑰匙開門。

「Newt？」他走進房裡邊呼喊著Newt的名字，接著他看見了倒在沙發上的金髮男子。

「Newt，怎麼了？」Minho靠過去，發現Newt的臉頰通紅，渾身散發熱氣。「Newt？」Minho將手貼上他的額頭測量溫度，而Newt因為額前冰涼的手掌而睜開眼睛。  
「Minho？你真的來了？」Newt露出一個傻笑。這個笑容令Minho安心了不少，接著困惑補足了不安的位置。  
「所以，發生什麼事了？」  
「我剛剛跟Brenda去了酒吧，跟一群人玩的好開心。」又是那個傻笑。Minho開始覺得事情不對勁。  
「然後喝著喝著玩著玩著我突然覺得身體開始發燙，但是不是酒精的那種。接著我就看到剛剛有一個搭訕我的男人對我露出淫穢的笑容。」  
「他對我的酒動了手腳，Minho，他對我下藥。」

Minho感覺被當場澆了一桶冷水，在他意識到之前他已經起身要往門口走去，準備把那個混帳找出來然後揍到他媽媽都不認識。

但是Newt拉住了他，力道意外的強勁，Minho重心不穩的倒向沙發，跌在Newt身上。

「不，Minho。別去。」Newt的呼吸噴在他臉上，混合著酒味，他這時才注意到Newt的呼吸異常的快。  
「但是⋯」  
「你還不懂嗎？你覺得我為什麼要打給你？」Newt湊近他的耳廓，聲音嘶啞帶著情慾，「DON'T YOU WANT ME? 」

Minho盯著Newt混合著飢渴、藥效發作的痛苦而朦朧的棕色大眼，對方兩腿間的隆起抵著他的，天曉得Newt因為那該死的藥已經勃起多久。Minho腦中的理智在做最後的掙扎。

而Newt用一個吻封住了Minho所有的猶豫。

 

吸吮唇瓣，舌頭交纏，在喘息的空檔兩人褪下對方身上的衣服。Minho沿著Newt的脖子一路沿著親吻舔咬到大腿根部。他沿著柱身往上舔，含住頂端輕吮，接著把整個分身納入嘴裡。Minho的嘴裡溫暖潮濕，讓Newt舒服的蜷起腳趾。

同時，Minho的手指進入他，在腸道裡四處遊走，模仿著性器抽插，沙發嘎吱作響。接著Minho按到了某個點。春藥放大了所有的快感，粉碎了Newt的理智，他忍不住呻吟出聲。

或許是因為藥的關係。他想要更多。手指滿足不了Newt，就算Minho已經放進三根手指他還是覺得空虛，後穴搔癢難耐。他想要Minho進入他，填滿他，用力操他，直到他後穴裡的每道皺褶都被拂平，直到他忘記自己的名字是什麼只能呻吟尖叫，直到他的後穴變成Minho分身的形狀。

「Min⋯Min⋯ho，」Newt開口時聲音支離破碎，聽起來卻性感極致，「我想要你⋯⋯Min⋯進來⋯」

Minho的手指緩慢的退出，嘴巴慢慢的放開Newt的分身，最後在頂端留下一個輕吻。

「Newt, 」Minho聲音裡的某種情緒讓Newt對上他的眼睛，「are you sure about THIS? 」

不安，那情緒是不安，就算喜歡的人就在觸手可及之處，就算眼前的人兒臉頰潮紅，他手指每次的進出都被後穴的腸肉挽留，一切都是他夢寐以求。他卻還是沒來由的不安，感覺好像眨眼後一切都會灰飛煙滅。

Newt不知道眼前的男子為什麼感到不安。背光讓身上的人的臉龐籠罩著一層陰影，看不清他的表情。他靠近撐起身體的Minho，在他的厚唇上印上一個吻。

Newt把Minho拉起身，在移動到臥室的過程中蜻蜓點水般的接吻。比起一開始粗暴又火熱的熱吻，這好像太過溫柔，但是卻安撫了Minho的內心。他感受著Newt每一次的吮唇，壓在唇上的力道還有柔軟讓他感覺真實。不是夢也不是他的幻想，Newt實實在在的在他眼前。吻著他。

Newt用腳跟把門踢上，然後把Minho按在床邊坐著，自己則跨坐上Minho的腳。

「Yes, Min. I'm bloody sure about THIS. 」

Newt把腳移到一個合適的位子後半蹲撐起身體，一隻手撐著Minho的肩膀，另一隻手扶著Minho的分身抵著後穴。下定決心般的深吸了一口氣，把身體重量往後壓。龐然大物硬是撐開了括約肌，疼痛和異物感讓Newt蹙眉，他咬緊牙關，緩緩的吞進Minho的巨大，一絲尖叫在他坐到底時滾落喉頭。

Minho安撫的吻著他，舔去他額角和鎖骨上的汗水。等到Newt比較放鬆後，疼痛消逝也漸漸習慣身後的巨大，那股搔癢又回來了。他緩緩挪動身體，體內的分身輾過腸道內每個角落，因藥效而加倍的快感讓他近乎腿軟。他變本加厲的稍稍抬起身子再次坐下，而Minho配合的頂胯，撞在他的敏感點上，他呻吟出聲。

他一次次的重複剛剛的動作，最後甚至讓整根分身退出再沒入，攻勢緩慢卻強烈。每一次都不偏不倚的撞在那個令他瘋狂又搔癢難耐的點上。

Minho一隻手撐著Newt的屁股扶著他，另一隻手也沒閒著。他不疾不徐的用佈著老繭的粗糙的手摩擦著龜頭，玩著睪丸，緩緩的上下套弄。

前後都收到強烈刺激的Newt很快的射在Minho手裡。收緊的甬道差點把Minho夾射出來，Minho把在手上的精液舔掉，帶點微鹹和腥味。

「Then it's my turn now. 」Newt還沒從泛白的視線中恢復，Minho突然站起身，連帶在他身上的Newt。這個舉動剛好又讓Minho的分身撞在前列腺上，Newt發出一聲變調的尖叫。

「等⋯⋯等等⋯我還沒⋯⋯」Minho把他抵在門板上，雖然有門板的支撐，但是Newt全身的重量幾乎都壓在兩人的交合之處，為了安全他把腳環上Minho的腰際，不論是哪個原因都讓Minho進到比剛剛更深入的地帶。不等Newt脫離高潮後的餘韻，Minho就開始了一陣比剛剛強烈好幾倍的侵略。

「哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯Min⋯⋯哈⋯哈⋯嗯啊⋯⋯慢⋯⋯慢一點⋯⋯」不同於剛剛Newt的主導，Minho溫柔摟著他卻又猛烈的頂弄，Newt整個人被快感籠罩，腰肢癱軟，分身在攻勢之下又抬起了頭。他闔不上嘴巴不自覺的呻吟，津液順著嘴角留下。

「Newt，我想看著你。」Minho的聲音性感低沈沙啞。Newt把頭轉回面對Minho。在沒有照明的臥室裡，Minho的臉龐被月光照的稜角分明，深色的眼眸看起來漆黑無比。

Newt在他耳邊喘息，氣息撓的他耳朵好癢。好美。銀白的月光映在Newt的髮絲還有緋紅的臉頰上，朦朧的褐色大眼看著他，只看著他，好像世界上沒有其他任何值得他注目的事物。兩人靜靜的交換著火的視線。Minho加快了身下的頂弄。

「嗯啊啊⋯⋯啊哈⋯⋯慢⋯慢一點⋯⋯」雖然嘴巴上這麼說，但是Newt根本就不想要對方慢一點，「嗯⋯哈⋯哈⋯⋯要⋯壞掉了⋯⋯」這倒是真的，蜜穴被人毫不留情的玩弄，每次抽出都翻出些裡面的腸肉，Newt已經渾身癱軟的掛在Minho身上，只能喃喃呻吟叫著Minho的名字。

感到Newt的後穴漸漸收緊，Minho知道Newt快要到了，他開始做最後的衝刺。Newt低頭索吻，Minho把唇壓在他的上面，這個吻緩慢而火熱，然後兩個人一起達到了高潮。

 

 

事後Newt在他懷裡睡得安穩。這真是個不錯的情人節，他暗暗的想。

雖然那個有膽對Newt下手的混帳隔天還是被Minho揍了一頓。

**Author's Note:**

> 本來是想寫清新一點的肉的⋯  
> (瀏覽整篇文章)  
> ⋯⋯嗯，我好像從標題就失敗了_(:3」∠)_


End file.
